Lost the Way
by InnocentDiamond
Summary: A visit to a friend's house leads him straight to an empty town where the girl of his past now supposedly resides. Questions he asks to most of the people living there leads to more questions and a desire to find out what happened to his girl and this town.
1. Highway Hitchhiker

_That face...I__'ll never forget the expression that I used to see everyday that always lightened up my day no matter how bad it was. I loved seeing her warm smile every day and thinking that all my worries will be gone._

_I don't know what else to describe her. I'll never find another girl who will have the same sunshine-orange hair or the same chocolate-brown eyes as her. She always wore a cluster of mauve asters in her hair. She was a patient and __faithful__ person. The only jewelry she wore being a simple sapphire pendant necklace proved it so._

_But then she and her family moved away and never came back. I never saw her again, either._

_Until..._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Hello?"

"It's Joe. I need you to come by that summer house I bought a couple weeks ago. Chan and I some technical issues that might need your help with."

"I see. I'll be there soon. Your summer house is past that old highway, right?"

"Yeah. See you then." Shun hung up and put his phone away in his pocket. Shiori, who sat across from him at the dining table, sipped her tea one last time and stood up.

"I should get going, Shun. It's about time that I go home. How are you and your friends doing lately?"

"Nothing other than the usual, Mom. I haven't seen some of them since last year when everyone came back for the reunion party Joe held at his newly bought summer house. But that was like a year ago!"

"Which is why I suggest that you all have another reunion party." She slung her bag on her shoulder as Shun opened the front door for her. "Think about it. Get everyone involved, no matter how far from Bayview they are. I _mean_ it."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll ask Joe about it. Get home safely!"

After escorting Shiori out the door, Shun packed some supplies to bring with him for on his way to the summer house. Shun locked the doors, entered his car, and drove off. In a few minutes, he entered a highway entrance and soon I cut over to the exit lane below a sign that read "Old Highway Path: Exit Here."

Shun's cell phone rang again. "Hello?"

"It's Chan. Joe wanted me to ask you for your opinion about another reunion someday. It's been a year, and Joe decided that we should all meet again."

"Hi Chan. That's a great idea. Even my mother was thinking about it. Dan and I will definitely go, but as for the others, I don't know if they're going to come back."

"They have to! It's a yearly tradition, remember? Joe already called Marucho, Julie, Jake, Fabia, and Billy. Everyone else is still pending."

"Is that why Joe called me over? To plan a reunion party? I thought you guys had some 'technical issues' with the house. I'll help out either way."

"Well, yeah. The pipes around the house are acting weirdly. We're stressing between that and the reunion. I'm at home making lunch. I'm glad that you're heading over to help Joe."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. But honestly, I find it strange that Joe and I would buy a summer house here."

"How so?"

"Well, a summer house is usually just for a place to stay for vacation, but around here is a lot of creepiness. Especially this highway. The last time I came, I was completely lost on how to get there and how to comeback. It was early in the morning and late at night, the worst times of day to go driving."

"I agree with you on that, and I really have to go now. See you next time."

"See you next time."

Shun pressed on the gas pedal again to speed up but caught a flash of orange outside. _What was that? _He turned his head back to take a look, but there was nothing there._ It looked like a person to, but who would be walking around here without automobiles? _Shun ignored his thoughts and finally arrived in front of the Joe's summer house. He parked his car, got out, and knocked on the door.

"Shun! Glad you're here." Joe greeted. "Did you bring wrenches?"

"Yeah. Let's go in."

Joe led Shun to where the main problem was. "Here. This major leak is affecting the water flow around the entire house. You see that bolt right there? It's rusty and broken, but I can't can't remove it. Water flow is delayed all over, and I don't want to oil the bolt because it'll seep in contaminate the pipes. I shut down the water, so it's safe to force it out."

"What an ugly problem." Together, Joe and Shun used every one of the tools they had in hand to remove the rusty bolt. It took a couple hours and a lunch break to remove the old bolt and replace it with a new one. Joe later walked Shun outside to his car.

"Joe, Chan told me that you've called Julie and other people to get together for reunion. Is that why you're repairing the house?"

"Exactly. I hope they all can come by again like last year. By the way, you're welcome to stay for the night if you want. It's getting dark."

"I can't. I didn't bring anything with me, and I have to go home now. See you next time."

Shun started his car and drove out into the highway. As he drove back, he suddenly thought of the flash of orange I saw on his way here. This time, Shun clearly saw a person with orange hair standing by the side of the road. Thinking about it gave him a headache as drops of water splattered on the windshield. The next thing that came was heavy rain.

Then he slowed his car down and parked to the side as Shun saw a girl draped in a wet jacket holding her hand out in front of his car. It was clearly a hitchhiker who had no way of getting to her destination, but Shun let her come in. _Might as well help this poor girl since she's all alone in the rain._ She opened the back seat door and stepped inside. He handed her a fresh towel to dry herself.

"So where would you like to go?"

She pointed straight at the road, so Shun drove forward. From the rear-view mirror, Shun took a good look at her. _That orange hair is the same as the pedestrian I saw earlier._ But it was more than just that. For some reason, Shun felt like he saw and met her somewhere before. He pondered as she dried her fair-skinned face with his towel. She laid the towel next to Shun in the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

Silence.

"Does your family know that you're here?"

More silence.

"Where should I drop you off?"

Shun tried his best to start a conversation with her, but she remained eerily silent. _Something about her isn't right, _he thought._ If she was just another desperate hitchhiker, I would've just asked her to leave right there. Why do I feel like I have to take her __**exactly **__to where she needed to go?_

The girl stared outside to the right with her chocolate-brown eyes. A few minutes later, a sign that read **Sunshine Point: 1 mile ahead** appeared. She wouldn't stop staring at the sign.

"Is that where you want to go?"

She stared at Shun strangely for a while but closed her eyes and stared outside again. Soon, he drove up to the entrance of a small town called Sunshine Point. She stared silently at the gate again as he unlocked the doors. She gave Shun one last look before getting out of the car.

"What's your name?"

She turned around and looked at the back seat. After that, she simply walked toward the gate and disappeared. _Something's not right. No one can stay silent for that long._

Then Shun suddenly took the towel and smelled it. The fragrance was of alpine asters. He stopped his car to see what was in the back seat. Shun reached and picked up a gold-chain necklace with a tiny sapphire pendant on it.

_A sapphire pendant and alpine asters. Could it be...?_

_It __**had **__to be._

_Alice._

Shun's instincts told me to turn around and head back to the town. _I needed to go back and find her __**now**__. I have to do this before I run out of time._

But then Shun's car suddenly died out on him...


	2. She Knows

Aside from the whole lonely highway being a one-way ride with occasional U-turns, it was also a bad place for making calls or sending text messages.

_Come on, Dan. Answer your phone._ After scrolling a list of contacts, Shun found it the most suitable to call Dan, since only Dan knew the road to the summer house very well and also happened to have a truck.

The dial tone resounded and ended with a response. "Hi. Who's calling?"

"Dan, I need your help. My car died out in the middle of that old highway, and-"

"What the _heck_ are you doing there, Shun?"

"Don't ask. Just get here with your truck and the tow hook. Make sure you have a lot of fuel in the gas tank."

"Fine. Just don't go anywhere."

_How can I? Even if I could, I wouldn't go far until I've completed what I need to complete._ Shun waited silently with the echoes of raindrops in his car._ I need to go back to the entrance of that town right now, but what if she's long gone by then? I've never felt this eager to accomplish something before._ He saw a red truck drive up the highway and forgot about it.

Shun stepped out and took an umbrella as Dan attached the hook on his tow truck onto the bumper of Shun's car. "How did your car break down?" Dan parked his truck behind Shun's car and stepped out. "And what are you doing here?"

"Originally, I was only here to see Joe to fix some leaks in his summer house, but I got more than I expected."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you still remember Alice?"

Dan suddenly flashed a glare. "What about her?"

"I think I just saw her earlier."

"Seriously?" Dan looked around and crossed his arms. "She moved away years ago and never came back. You still remember that?"

"Apparently, you do as well."

"Only because she still owes me a dollar. What makes you so sure it's her?"

Shun took out the wet towel and sapphire necklace. "Here. She always wore asters on her, and the towel is smells like it. This necklace is absolute proof."

"Let's drag this car back to my auto shop."

"I'm not going there."

"Then where are you going?"

"Somewhere particular. I'll give you the directions from the passenger's seat."

Once Dan and Shun got on the tow truck, Dan drove off in the direction of the town of Sunshine Point.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The wind chimes echoed softly in the gentle wind.

"Kick the ball over here!"

"No! You should go over there so that I don't break anything."

"There's nothing here to break anyway. It's safe."

"I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Children's voices filled the place as they played a messy game of kickball. A girl with turquoise twin-tails watched them from the distance on her porch. The kids were just adorable, and she thought back about her childhood as well. _I wish was a little kid again. Then I'll have all the freedom to play whatever I want nonstop and enjoy life to its fullest._

But with a partially-handicapped right leg, even walking around the house was difficult, especially since her house had two floors. _If I was still a child, I'd still have my parents here taking care of me. Now I'm just a lonely cripple. Even if those kids out there bring me company, I envy them much._

"When are we going to eat something?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"In a minute. Keep playing until you're tired." she replied.

The girl went inside and prepared a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some fresh lemonade. She placed them on a metal tray and proceeded outside again, but stopped to looked at a picture hanging up on a wall. The picture featured the same twin-tailed girl but slightly younger, standing next to a redhead. It was truly a sad story of how the girl's friend was involved in an accident, and she never got over it.

Outside, the kids continued to play kickball, only now it looked more like dodgeball. "Time for-" From the corner of her eye, she saw two boys walking in. "We have some visitors coming. It's just like what this drawing says." She unrolled a piece of paper to reveal a child's sketchy crayon drawing of two people, one with brown hair, the other with black. "I think they're here to visit you, Alice. Do you see them?"

"I see them, Runo." replied a weak voice. "Crystal clear..."

But that was just something that echoed in her mind.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_The man closed the door of the delivery truck and got into the driver's seat._

_"Alice, do you really have to leave? I don't know what to do without you here."_

_"I'm sorry, Shun, but this choice isn't up to me to make. My grandfather already made arrangements for me to move with him now that both my parents died. I have no other relatives except for him." Alice took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know what to do either without you. You're the only person here who knows me really well."_

_"Same goes for you."_

_"Alice!" Dr. Gehabich called. "Hurry up! We're leaving in five minutes!"_

_"Okay, Grandfather." Alice faced Shun and said silently, "If you want to cry, then cry. I swear. Grandfather lives very faraway from here, and I'll never come back. We'll never see each other again."_

_"I can't cry now. I don't want you leaving seeing me like this. It's bad luck."_

_"Says you! Who said that crying before departure is bad luck? I might as well break every mirror in your house before leaving."_

_"And I wish that all the fragile glassware and other stuff fell down and broke while the truck is driving off. That's what I call karma."_

_"We can always my more of that at where my new house is."_

_"But you'd be wasting your money, so it's bad luck either way." Shun placed his hand on Alice's face. "Save the tears for when you get to your new house. Like I said, this is the last time we'll see each other, so make it sweet and last."_

_"I know it's not much and doesn't suit you, but keep this." Alice reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet. "Think of me when you look at it."_

_Shun took out something from his pocket as well and handed it to Alice. "I will, but I want you keep this. This is one out of two pieces of a pair of jade koi fish that my mother gave me the other day in the hospital. You keep this piece while I keep the other." They hugged each other for the last time. "Bye, Alice."_

_"Bye, Shun." Alice got on the backseat and closed the door. From that moment when the truck driver drove off, they never saw each other again._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Thank you very much." Now that Shun's car was safe with a roadside mechanic, Dan and Shun continued down the road for a minute until they reached Sunshine Point. "There, that's it. This is the place where I dropped her off. Just park here and go."

"Okay, I hear you." They got off the car, and Dan handed Shun an umbrella. "'Sunshine Point'? This place is too gloomy. Why would Alice live here?"

"I don't know. I'm certain I saw Alice come here."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nothing. I wanted to start a conversation, but she wouldn't talk."

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen each other in a long time, and she thinks you're a stranger. That's why she doesn't know you."

"Just keep walking."

The entrance was a dirt path walled by tall hedges that split in the middle for where a gate would stand. Further down along the road were short, one-story houses that were in good condition. Down the street was a eight-story hospital. Across from the hospital was a church surrounded by a tall metal fence and gate. Little movement was seen from the playground a block away.

"Hey," Dan asked. "Are those kids playing ball over there? Let's talk to them."

Shun glared at Dan. "What kids? There's no one there at-"

Suddenly, Shun and Dan her a creaking sound, possibly from a wooden plank. They turned their heads to the right to see a blunette girl looking at them from the top stair of the porch. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes. We are." Shun replied. "We're looking for-"

"Alice?" Dan and Shun's eyes widened, and the two gave each other a look and looked back. "I know where she is."

"Can you help us find her then?"

The girl looked into the distance at the children and replied, "Of course I can, only..."

"Only what?"

"Only she might not want to see _you_."

The blunette made emphasized the last word so that it was meant for Shun to hear.


	3. Where It First Started

**Me: Last and final day of CD shopping, I swear. Next Destination is this destination and my final destination.  
**

**Julie: Nice play on words.  
**

**Dan: NOW can we go to the hot springs?  
**

**Me: Not until I say so. There's only a week left of my trip, and I have to go back home before school starts. Stupid high school registration. -_-"**

**Marucho: It's not that big of a hassle.**

**Me: True. I haven't updated this in 2+ months. We all remember that Shun and Dan went to Sunshine Point and met a familiar blunette who knows about Alice's wherabouts, right? Review responses.**

RosesOfTruth - This one of my few stories in which Alice acts very OOC, but she's not present here at all, so there's not much to say. There's a reason why she's being distant, but it's a long story that'll be explained a long time later.

S. S. R - Am I really? There might be a little supernatural because the conflict is of that type, but I don't want the science-defying things to be the main attration. At least you love them both! I wouldn't say reject, but it is kind of mean.

CookieDecor22 - You read EU right? That's kind of like what I'll do then, but the "opening" for Reteaching Life will be a lot more interesting. Shun will definitely get what he wants, but he's definitely not a lunatic! You can stop the leg disabilities for now since it's quite pointless, TBH. Definitely not a cliff. He's very devoted, and the jade koi will appear a lot in here.

Cup of Violet Tea - Therefore, not only is Dan senseless and nuts, he's also stingy. I feel bad for making him like that now. I can't imagine that either, but that's actually a motive for something coming up _very_ soon. Not a spoiler! No, the kids weren't an illusion. Just the voice.

pooch pooch - For now, Alice is "missing in action." Dan and Shun don't know Runo yet, but they will meet each other soon.

i WnT 2 NoE - Alice has her reasons that are too disturbing to be explained at once right now.

MagicxMusicxMelody - Again, Alice is just MIA. That was only an illusion voice that Runo heard. Not Alice herself. There aren't any sunshines and rainbows, but a huge secret! Not a spoiler. Just read and you'll see.

Cherry-Tree - That would be what the omen typical means, but people interpret them differently. Alice moved from Bayview to Sunshine Point, and Runo's right leg makes her limp. An accident doesn't necessarily mean death, but definitely a lot of other disturbing events.

**Me: Am I making this story too suspenseful or is it even making sense? Because honestly, any for-real SxA moments will be flashbacks...like HAU.**

**Julie: Wow... Either way, this chapter is a minor turning point. I appear later on, though!**

**Marucho: *formating random stuff using bold and italics***

**Me: Ah! I'm going to be using some poems in this story, specifically a pair of couplings each. I'm not saying this will be an interactive story in which you have to find out what's going on, but if anyone notices something out of the ordinary, keep it in mind.**

**Julie: Now you're spoiling us.**

**Me: Am not! It's called "warning" you. Anyway, I don't own Bakugan or Shiver Vanishing Hitchhiker. Thinking about the game gives me the chills again.**

**Everyone: *shivers***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where It First Started**

**xXx**

"It's not that big of a deal. She has her reasons. Even I don't know where she is right now."

Shun wasn't satisfied with the blunette's explanation, but since even she didn't know where Alice was, he couldn't blame here. Dan tugged on Shun's sleeve and said, "Come on. She's not here."

"Dan, let go of me." He faced the blunette and asked, "Is she not going to see me because I haven't visited her all these years?"

She shook her head. "I don't think something personal from her past caused her to make this decision. More like something that happened recently that affected her past. Aside from me, whom I forced to her to see, Alice doesn't want to see anyone at all. I'm Runo. I'll tell you all about it if you have a seat and have tea with me."

"Thanks, Runo. I'm Shun, and this is Dan." The boys took a seat by the table on the porch, and Runo went to prepare fresh tea. "Have you known Alice for a long time?"

"_Very_. I was her first friend she made when she moved here. Poor girl. Alice was older than me by a couple months, and if it weren't for me, she'd still be a gloomy, non-blooming flower by now. That is, back when we were younger. What's your relationship with her?"

"Uh...just close friends. She moved here a long time after both her parents died. Her grandfather then had custody of her. After Alice moved here, I never heard from her again, and people back in Bayview stopped talking about her. She's forgotten...almost." She poured tea into Shun and Dan's teacups and handed them a plate of cookies. "Feel free to eat. I have a lot more food inside and don't mind at all."

Dan grabbed as many cookies as he can and ate. "These are delicious. Finally, something to remind me of home in this place. Are you the only person here? Where do you buy food and such? Weren't there kids here earlier?"

"Thanks. Haven't heard anyone say that in a long time. I can't help but feel lonely ever since Alice left. A lot of people moved out of Sunshine Point because of the recent scary events, but some chose to stay. I can't go anywhere with a leg like this." Runo stood up, showing her right leg wrapped with cloth and improvised splints. "No need to feel sorry for me. It was kind of my fault." She eyed Dan, who continued to eat the cookies, and then eyed Shun, who silently drank his tea with his eyes closed. "Dan, maybe you should go back and watch your car. Those kids can be quite curious."

"You're right. I don't what happened to Shun's car to happen to my car. See you later."

Shun opened his eyes and looked at her. "You purposely told him to leave, didn't you?"

"More or less. There are something that are meant for your ears only."

_For my ears only? What is she up to?_ "What does that mean?"

Runo leaned closer and whispered, "She really needs your help right now."

"My help? How? And why?"

Runo went back to her seat and sighed. "Truthfully, even if I made my new best friend because of this, Alice shouldn't have moved here. It only aggravated her troubles."

"I can see why. Her moving out aggravated my troubles."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, or should I say..."

Shun tensed at the thought of what she might say.

"...nevermind. It's too complicated."

"What is?"

Runo smirked and passed him a rolled up piece of paper. "That's for you to find out."

Shun accepted the item slowly. He looked up to see Runo with a normal smile on her face again.

"But I'll help you, though."

_What on earth did Alice get herself into?_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"This is the place that the paper says."

Shun and Dan looked up at a condominium and couldn't believe what this saw. This three story, yellow-with-white-subs house was the place Dr. Gehabich owned and Alice lived in. The outside appearance and structure of the building was still in great condition outside aside from clogged gutters, cobwebs, and dirty windows, but the inside was yet to be seen.

Shun unrolled the rest of the paper and found a key in the very end. He placed the key into the doorknob and turned, and the door opened with the natural creaking and cracking sound of old wood and metal. The living room was very neat but a little musty. The furniture looked good as well, and there was still wood in the fireplace.

It was the cleanliness and neatness of the house that caught Shun's attention.

"Knowing Alice, she had the one who kept everything organized here."

"Alice was always a neat freak about everything and everyone, yet she never dared to lecture you about her manners when you were little. I wonder w-."

"Let's go upstairs."

Alice's room was on the second floor with the words "My Wonderland" on the door. An obvious reference to Alice in Wonderland, but when they opened the door, it was no longer just a reference. Alice's personal items and furniture were all some shade of purple, and everything else was of different colors depicting the tea party scene in Alice in Wonderland.

"Dude, Alice is really obsessed with Wonderland."

"I wouldn't say obsessed, but more like desperate. 'Alice in Wonderland' _was _our favorite children's story when we were little, and she couldn't get her mind off it."

"Or off _you_, either. "

"Whatever. Runo told me her opinions of why Alice is missing like this, and it led me to here. She really wants me to find and help Alice before it's too late, but I don't know exactly what I'm looking for."

"Try the green silk pouch."

Shun and Dan turned around to see Runo sitting in a tree outside the bedroom window. "Runo? How did you get up here? I thought your leg-"

"I haven't been here in a long time, so I decided to stop by since I gave you the key to her house. As for getting up this tree, I had a little help getting up here with an improvised ladder. I love how you're so meticulous in noticing everything, Shun." Then, without Dan noticing, she mouthed, "That's why we need _your_ help."

Dan searched Alice's desk and found a green and gold-embroidered silk pouch. "Shun, isn't this yours?"

"That...that _is_ mine. I placed the jade koi in it and handed the entire thing to her. What's inside?" A lavender piece of paper stuck out at the very edge, and Shun pulled the strings open to see. "It's a note, and by the handwriting, Alice definitely wrote this. It must be a clue or something."

_I wi**s**h I could return to Bayview to all my old friend__s__,_

_But I doubt I could do that before my childhood ends._

_If Grandfather hadn't taken me out for breakfast that day,_

_I wouldn't know __**h**__ow to meet Runo_ _in any other way._

"First things she misses and the first things that happened here. Runo, where she go for breakfast?"

"At what used to be my parents' diner."

"'Used' to?"

"My friends Julie owns and manages it after my parents left. I'll take you there now."

"Oh wait. Let me help you." Dan opened the balcony door and gave her a boost down.

"Thank you! Haven't had anyone help me in a while."

"No problem."

Seeing Dan kindly assisting Runo only made Shun wish Alice was here instead of hiding.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_Alice sat silently in her seat waiting for her grandfather to come back from placing orders._

_"Hey! You're new here, aren't you?"_

_A blunette girl in an apron came by and greeting Alice. "Yeah, I just moved here to live with my grandfather. What's taking the line so long?"_

_"Rush hour, as my parents say. I'm Misaki. Are you Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter?_

_"Alice Gehabich. Nice to meet you, Runo. Your parents own this place?"_

_"Definitely." Runo sat in the chair in front of Alice. "Mind if I sit here?"_

_Alice smiled for the first time she moved here. "Not at all. It's pretty boring sitting here doing nothing."_

_She clenched her hands tightly, and Runo noticed the stress and tension in Alice's eyes. "You're not happy, aren't you?"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"You're stressed."_

_Alice took a deep breath and sighed. "Both my parents died, thus making me move here, but I haven't seen my grandfather in a long time, so I'm good."_

_"No, not that. What's in your hand?"_

_"N-Nothing."_

_"Come on."_

_Alice gave in and placed the jade koi on the table. "There. Happy now?"_

_Runo lowered her head and admired the intricate details and soft luster. "Oh...Somebody close to you must've given you that. Who is it? Your boyfriend?"_

_Alice blushed and avoided Runo's eyes. "Not a boyfriend, but a really close male friend..."_

_"Oh, come on! The only difference is a confession! I feel you, Alice. What's his name?"_

_"Shun. Why are you asking me this already?"_

_"If you really like him that much, then make it your goal to be able to see him again in the future. Are you twelve or thirteen? That's only five or six years away. I'll be your goal counselor!"_

_"You don't even know him or me very well, yet you're determined to help me. I don't know how to thank you for making my day better. I guess I should've told him before I left."_

_"No worries." Dr. Gehabich came back with a piece of paper in his hand. "Got to go. Keep fighting, okay? I believe in you."_

_"Thanks, Runo. You're a really great friend."_

_Thus, a beautiful friendship for Alice blossomed in this new place._

* * *

**Me: Everyone give Runo a hand of applause for being an awesome friend to Alice.**

**Everyone: *clapping hands***

**Me: Okay, stop. She's not even here! I know the Alice in Wonderland references were a little delusional, but that's the only she'll continue to think of Bayview (and Shun) and keep a smile on her face.**

**Marucho: But did Alice know Shun was going to come by her house? That note was so..._perfect_.**

**Dan: And you have beautifully awesome poetry skills.**

**Me: Thank you! Don't ask me how Runo got up the tree but couldn't climb down like a cat. There's where Dan comes in. As for Shun...**

**Julie: Poor guy.**

**Marucho: That's all you have to say?!**

**Julie: This story isn't suspense for no reason!**

**Me: I think I'll go shopping for other stuff. Like souvenirs for my friends.  
**

**Dan: Yeah, you go do that.**

**Marucho: Don't forget to review!**

**Julie: Why do I even bother...?**

* * *

_Ayahi Takagaki - Next Destination_**  
**


End file.
